Prank Calls
by Pottergirl101
Summary: A teenaged Ginny accidentally prank calls Harry at a slumber party. What will she reveal? Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing regretfully

Thirteen-year-old Ginny Weasley sat on her bed, popcorn in hand. Her two best friends from Hogwarts lay beside her, sleeping over for the night.

"Your brother is sooooo cute!" Donna stated, grabbing some popcorn. Ginny recoiled. It was one thing to talk about cute boys from school, but her brother? Major gross out.

"No offence Donna, but Ron is a flobberworm. I mean, you see the way he eats, and the way he lives. He is such a bore!"

"You wouldn't say that about Harry, and he's the same," Brooke answered slyly.

"Harry isn't my brother is he? Harry saved my life in the Chamber of secrets, that's why I like him."

"It isn't because he's cute?"

"That's an added bonus," Ginny replied giggling. "All I'm trying to say is that we should do something besides talking about Ron."

"Did someone say my name?"

All three girls turned around to see Ron with a cup of ice cream in his hand, spoon in his mouth. "Ron, are you ever not eating," Ginny asked. "And were you listening in on our conversation?"

"Let's see, I heard the part about me being a bore, you liking Harry, and that you all think he's cute." Just as Ron finished talking, the bowl of popcorn came flying out and hitting Ron in the face.

"Get out! And if you let one word slip to Harry that I still like him when he comes, I'll accidentally on purpose tell Hermione that you fancy her!"

Ron left in a rush while Ginny turned back to Brooke and Donna. "So. . . what do you want to do?"

Brooke's face lit up. "I have a brilliant idea! Let's prank call."

Ginny smiled. Of coarse they were going to end up prank calling. It was the tradition of sleep overs. She just never knew what to say.

"You do have a phone, right Ginny? She nodded and walked over to her night stand, pulling out the white telephone. Her father had charmed it so it didn't need any of the wires.

Ginny tossed the phone to Donna who immediately picked it up and dialed a random number. Giving Ginny and Brooke the thumbs up, she cleared her throat as someone picked up. It was on speaker so Ginny and Brooke could hear as well.

"Hello?" A friendly female voice answered.

"Yes, is Benny there?"

"No, I'm sorry you've got the wrong number."

"What? He gave me the wrong number? After all those beautiful nights we spent together!"

"Um, kid, I'm really sorry but-"

"How could he? I'll get revenge!"

With that, Donna hung up laughing hysterically. Brooke had to leave the room in the middle of the call to laugh outside, and Ginny had stuffed her fist in her mouth.

Donna handed the phone top Ginny. "Wait. I have a really good idea. I found this piece of parchment in Ron's room with a number on it. Maybe it's his girlfriend!"

"I thought you said Ron fancied Hermione."

"No, I just said that so he'd go away. Do you think I should use it?" Ginny asked, taking the ripped parchment out of her desk drawer.

"Defiantly," Brooke and Donna said together.

Ginny grinned as she picked the phone up and slowly started to dial the written number. A male voice answered the phone to the trio's surprise.

"Hullo?" Ginny froze. That voice sounded familiar . . .

"The Dursleys aren't here at the moment, can I take a message?"

_I had to call this number didn't I? And it had to be Harry's too. It's only me who has luck like this. Only me._

Brooke and Donna were motioning for Ginny to say something when Harry said, "Is anyone there?"

Disguising her voice into what she thought was masculine, Ginny quikley answered. "Uh, hi Harry."

"You know my name?"

"Well duh, we go to Hogwarts together!" _Oops._

"Do I know you?"

"I'm one of your friends."

"Oh. So uh, why are you calling?"

"Um, I wanted to see what girls you liked at, um, school."

"Well, there is this one girl, but why in Merlin's name would I tell you? I don't even know your name! Besides, you kind of sound like a girl."

Ginny started to panic. What if he recognized her? "Really."

"Yeah. Hang on, are you aunt Marge? What are you doing there? I thought you were out eating dinner with Uncle Vernon."

Ginny, becoming annoyed, used her normal voice. "Harry, you are such a git! Don't you know a girl when you hear one?"

"Okay, okay. So why are you calling me?"

This could get interesting. Winking at Brooke and Donna, Ginny continued. "Well actually, I'm calling because I fancy you."

There was a pause on the other end. "Er, this is, uh, new. Who are you?"

"Cho Chang."

"Yeah, I wish. No really, who?"

"Lavender brown?"

"You're too smart. Honestly, I can't believe I don't know. You sound _really_ familiar. Come on, give me a hint?"

Ginny grinned into the receiver. He wanted hints huh? "Okay, my hair is the complete opposite of yours."

"That could mean you're McGonagall . . . You aren't are you?"

"You seriously think I sound like her? Get real."

"One more hint?"

"Fine. Voldemort has messed around with the people I love."

"Again, you could be anyone. This is really irritating. I feel like I know you well. Hmm. Maybe I'll ask My friends tomorrow."

"Er, that won't be necessary."

"Why?"

"Because my name is Gi-" That was when on the other line, Ginny heard a door open and close, and Harry's low Bloody hell. Then the line went dead.

Ginny slowly turned to face her friends. "I am never, under any circumstances doing that ever again."

_**Two Days Later**_

Ginny stood in the back of the room as everyone greeted Harry at the door. She watched as his eyes turned and spotted her. She had been dreading this moment ever since the phone call.

"Hi Gin," Harry said as he came over to greet her.

"Oh, er, yeah, hi."

A peculiar expression came upon Harry's face. "Odd, I feel like I just talked to you." Then, turning to Ron as they walked up the steps, "You know, I got the funniest phone call a few days ago. This girl said she liked me. I couldn't figure out who she was though. It's been bugging me."

"You don't say," Ginny whispered with a smirk.

A/N: This is actually one of my own experiences. I was at a party a few days ago and called this guy from my math class. It was hilarious! Unfortunately, he used 69 and called us back. Well, that's another story. Please R&R!


End file.
